


Got a Touch Like a Thorn

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Debate Team, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Canon Era, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing, Mistletoe, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Dansa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> Title from 'Horns' by Bryce Fox.

  1. Servers forced to work the night before the holiday at a twenty-four-hour diner, and there is absolutely no one coming in, how do you want to pass the time? || for stars-thunderbird
  2. Mistletoe kissing booth || for ellerigby13
  3. *I’ll let you do anything just touch me now || for anon
  4. Peony || for ellerigby13




	2. Servers forced to work the night before the holiday at a twenty-four-hour diner, and there is absolutely no one coming in, how do you want to pass the time? || for stars-thunderbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: AU - Restaurants, Waiters & Waitresses, Useless Lesbians

Dany sighed heavily and tossed the rag onto the spotless counter in front of her. “Okay, so seven hours and forty minutes to go…”

Sansa snorted but otherwise didn’t respond.

Daenerys knew this was likely the very last place she wanted to be. Well, no one wanted to be working the night before the Feast of the Father, but Sansa especially seemed to have bristled when she’d seen the schedule and realized she was working with Dany.

It had been this way ever since Dany had been transferred here from the other location. Every time they worked together, it was fraught with tension and awkwardness. It was almost too much to bear. And it would have been if Dany hadn’t desperately wanted Sansa to like her.

“Not really certain why Pete wanted two of us working tonight…” Dany continued, hoping to perhaps coax a bit of comradery out of mutual disdain for their creepy boss.

“Or why he wants the diner open at all…” Sansa added.

“Yeah,” Dany agreed, chuckling as she bent over the countertop and rested her elbows on the surface.

“I’m actually kind of glad you’re here.”

“Oh?” She tried to keep the desperation out of her tone. She’d likely failed, but she didn’t care at this point.

“Yeah…” Sansa plopped down in one of the booths and pulled her phone from her apron. “If you weren’t, I’d be stuck here with Pete Baelish all by myself, and honestly… that would have been the literal worst.”

Dany frowned. Now that Sansa mentioned it, their boss _was_ especially weird around her. He was weird anyway, but it was worse with Sansa. “No problem… I’ll stay until you’re finished if you’d like.”

“I don’t want to put you out… you get off an hour before I do.”

Dany shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not as if I have plans.”

“It’s the Eve of the Feast. You honestly don’t have plans?”

“Why do you think I agreed to work?”

Sansa shook her head, glancing up from her phone. “Didn’t occur to me, I guess.”

“Do _you_ have plans?”

“My family always fasts the on the day before the Feast, but the fast ends at midnight, so we always stay up and gorge ourselves on lemon cakes and sandwiches and whatever else Mom’s been making all day.”

“And you’ll miss it?”

Sansa nodded. “I had to eat because I had a shift. I can’t work with no fuel, you know. And my shift ends at two in the morning. I’ll probably just want to go home and crash.”

Dany mirrored her expression, nodding as she drummed her fingers on the countertop.

Sansa spoke again. “You really don’t have plans? Nothing with your brother? You have a brother, right?”

In the most technical sense of the word, Dany supposed Viserys was her brother.

She snorted derisively. “My brother is in Braavos, likely spending our rent money I worked to save up.”

Sansa made a face. “Fuck him sideways.”

“No thanks, I’d rather just pretend he doesn’t exist.”

“ _That_ then,” Sansa replied with a firm nod. “Well, I mean. If you don’t have plans, you can totally come to spend the holiday with my family.”

“Oh no, no…” Dany shook her head. “I couldn’t impose.”

“It’s not an imposition. My mom makes too much food, and practically _everyone_ comes over.”

Again, Dany started to shake her head, but Sansa jammed her phone in her pocket and stood up. “No, I insist. You should come. It’d be fun. _I_ would have more fun if you came.”

That, more than anything else Sansa had said, solidified Dany’s plans for the holiday.

“Okay… if you’re sure I won’t be a bother.”

“It’d bother me if you didn’t come.” She grinned and started for the counter. “Now. that takes care of tomorrow. But we have to get through this shift. How about some queso?”

“Queso’s for the customers,” Dany reminded her as she rounded the counter and overfilled a basket with chips.

Sansa gestured around her at the empty diner. “They can have all the queso they want. But so am I.” She had a bowl out and was filling it before Dany could pretend to be offended on behalf of their boss.

She brought it over to where Dany was standing, sliding it ever closer until they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

Dany took a chip and dipped it into the bowl, trying not to blush as Sansa kept bumping into her with every movement. Her sudden shift in demeanor was nearly an about-face and left her a little dazed, to be frank.

“See, I thought you didn’t like me,” Dany began, biting down on a chip and very pointedly not looking at Sansa.

“Well. Now you know better, don’t you?” Sansa replied, smirking and checking her with her shoulder.


	3. Mistletoe kissing booth || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Kissing booth, Mistletoe, College/University AU, Fraternities & Sororities

Sansa’s sorority’s charity kissing booth was off to a rousing start, with over a thousand coins earned in the first weekend. Who knew that people would want to kiss hot girls for charity?

Well, she knew. They were already a success and had earned over twice the amount of the next most profitable sorority charity event. Daenerys Targaryen was going to eat her socks when she saw the final figures.

She probably was already.

Sansa grinned as she stepped up into the booth to relieve Jeyne from her post.

“Gods, these frat guys are loaded,” her friend said with a smirk. “I got six phone numbers.”

Sansa laughed. “You know that’s not why we’re doing it, right?”

“No, but it’s a bloody good perk!” Jeyne left the booth and Sansa stepped up to the window, calling up the next person in line.

Her eyebrows raised when she saw the first charitable donator sauntering up to the window like she owned the place.

Daenerys smirked and Sansa sighed heavily, leaning over on the sill of the window with a very bored expression on her face. “What now, you’re here to tell me you’ve found a loophole in some old charter of the university that prohibits what we’re doing and negates our clear victory? Because I looked into it. And we’re not selling kisses. We’re taking donations, and there just so happens to be mistletoe. We’re well above board, Targaryen.”

“So snippy,” Daenerys tutted. “I was just going to congratulate you…”

“Sure you were,” Sansa rolled her eyes.

Those same eyes flew open wide when Dany slid a coin across the sill into Sansa’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“You don’t have to--”

“I’ve made my donation, and it appears we’re under the mistletoe?”

Daenerys’ striking violet eyes flashed and Sansa gulped down the lump in her throat as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Dany’s and wondering how in hell she’d gotten this so wrong.

_Because you’re a useless lesbian, that’s why._

“I concede to your victory,” Dany said, her smirk deepening into a smile. “And I was also wondering, do you have a preference, coffee or tea? I’d like to have you over some time?”

Sansa licked her lips and shrugged. “No preference, I’m pretty flexible…”

Daenerys laughed. “We’ll see.”


	4. *I’ll let you do anything just touch me now || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Dialogue Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Canon Divergence

Dany’s hands pressed against Sansa’s thighs, spreading them farther apart until there was enough room for her to move between them. She could smell her companion’s arousal, regardless of her stoic expression.

“Are you well?” she asked, smoothing her palm over the furs beneath them rather than over her quivering sex, as she suspected Sansa would prefer.

Sansa’s eyes fluttered closed. “I will be. I’ll let you do anything if you’d would only touch me…”

“Touch you? Gladly… if you would only address me properly… Lady Sansa…”

Sansa pressed her lips tightly together, whimpering as Daenerys leaned forward, blowing over her fevered flesh, but not touching her. “You know I won’t.”

“I’ll have to show you what I can do without touching you, then…” Dany said, grinning.


	5. Peony || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Peony - Pining for an unspoken crush
> 
> Other tags: College AU, Debate Team AU

Sansa chewed on her eraser, both willing Dany to look at her and not at the same time.

She was about halfway through her speech, the opposing debate team was looking a little sweaty and nervous, but they always did when Sansa and Dany double tapped them.

They made a great team.

Sansa was cold, Dany ran hot. It was perfect.

Sansa watched as Dany blitzed through the remainder of her points, each one like a dagger in the heart of their opponents. When the moderator announced their victory, Sansa was not surprised.

She was, surprised however, when Dany turned and walked back towards hers, a brilliant smile on her face as she wrapped her up in a hug. “We did it,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Sansa replied. “We did.”

Their other teammates were congratulating each other, and making plans for the evening. The trophy ceremony would be first thing in the morning, which meant they had the night to kill.

“Do you have plans this evening?” Dany asked, her mouth tugging up in the corners, revealing a small smile.

“Just hanging out in the hotel room, watching Netflix.”

“Do you mind if I come join you?” she asked. “I’ve got no plans and I don’t feel like going out.”

Sansa’s heart fluttered, but she remembered herself and stopped it from going further. Dany had a boyfriend. A really nice guy. She’d probably be texting him the entire night.

But still. It was something.

Sansa would be stupid to pass this up.

“Don’t mind at all. We can order pizza.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you in about an hour,” Dany said with a grin.

Sansa couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/Zc8CNkvcaPqPmwVH8)


End file.
